jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tannerv95
For the sake of organization, I have created some categories to place comments under. Please place your comment under the Category that it goes with. Jak and Daxter Jak and Daxter the Precursor Legacy Daxter Tomorrow I will finish up the Daxter pages --Tannerv95 21:45, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Jak 2: Renegade Jak 3 Jak X Jak and Daxter the Lost Frontier Off Topic Discussion Complements Complaints Requests Controls I may need some help when you return on the Controls Article. I only have Jak 3 and Jak X and i've played Jak II once, but other than that nothing. I need your help. Sword Slayer 20:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Tannerv95 will help you as he is not returning untill march 15. Morgan84 18:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I would be glad to help Tannerv95 17:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes When adding an infobox template, are you using the Rich Text Editor? One of the reasons we want it gone because it automatically removes parameters which aren't filled in, which makes it really annoying to add them again when you're using source mode. Next time, please just leave an - mark when you don't know what to fill in. And regarding images, instead of using |thumb, use |250px. Thanks for the help, hope you'll have some use to this! --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 01:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you or telling me how to change the picture size. I was wondering how to make it fit. Anyway I am going to start using source mode in the future. Thanks for the tip. Tannerv95 01:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Whenever adding an infobox, but not entirely filling all sections, please add a template at the top (next to , and the whole rig. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 09:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Found one. http://www.gamefaqs.com/psp/927355-daxter/faqs/42866 Every location section lists the items found there, it's really easy to browse through. However, to some locations you return twice, so in those cases you'll just have to check both sections in the guide. When adding the info to the infobox, please do it like this: 5 (Five). And one last thing, if you use source mode now, you don't need to add a - to empty sections anymore. Source mode won't delete empty sections. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 21:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh I see it's a precursor orb guide. I couldn't make it out at first. Thanks --Tannerv95 16:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) And it also contains the info for Bug Cages, yadda yadda, the whole deal. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 16:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, I'll get started --Tannerv95 16:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) You forgot this in the infobox. Also, don't forget to check both times in the guide, as your return some times. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 16:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry --Tannerv95 16:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) No, the number behind is the total amount you have by now in the entire game. You just need to count the amount of times he mentions the specific item in the section (both section, to some you return twice). --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 17:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Chancellor Ruskin image Dearest Tanner, I would like to know where'd you get the image for Ruskin. I've been uploading some bigger and better quality images for TLF characters now (also turning them into .png) (I still need Barter, Tym, Klout and the new Keira!) but I can't find the source of this specific image. Do you have any clue on where to find it or any of the others? Thanks! --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 15:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, well maybe you know where this video is? If I can find it, maybe I can get a better/bigger image or contact the author and ask if he has anything worth something. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 11:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah thanks, I'll get it done on monday. I assume you got the Keira and Tym image from those concept art videos too? I've been looking for those (I already have the enemy ones). Either way, great find! I need to take a look at that concept art in the game too. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 09:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Other RE: Uncharted 3 being worked on by another Company? Actually, the article says that there is an ex-Tomb Raider (which is similar to Uncharted) programmer working at ND now. And thus the article implies that they use this, apparently very skilled person, to help with Uncharted 3. Thus basically, if this would be true there's even less chance of ND working on a new J&D game... -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 08:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) You are back... Within about three days you have already pwned me D:< §wσΓφ s↑α¥£"Γ - M£πµ 22:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) It is not my intention to "pawn" you. Tannerv95 23:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) XD φ§wσrd Slα¥£"Γ - M£πµφ 21:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) "Powned". Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 23:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Pwnagw did take place and indeed it was encoraged. But while the act of great edits was vital so were the acts of congratulations from the pwned and the humility of the pwner. Or in other words rivalry = good the fact neither of you uptight about it = very good. And in other news I am increasingly felling the need to write a dramatic history of the wiki. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 00:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You must include 9001 uses of the word "smite". Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 01:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Why not write a book about the meaning of Pwning? Tannerv95 02:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Smote past tence. I reckon it would make a good adition to my user page, and be fun to show new guys asking about what happened before. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 03:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks =D for fixing the featured users thing φ§wσrd Slα¥£"Γ - M£πµφ 21:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Anytime Tannerv95 02:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Email Hello! I recieved your email. Thank you for making me feel welcomed. Yes right now we are still working on the blog. But your more than welcome to post. BJBCampaign 03:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Featured user template Ever since you suggested it a while ago, we told you we weren't going to be using it. Either way, I moved it to your user namespace (no personal template in main template namespace). Also, please refrain from adding it to everyone's talk page. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 07:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I just wanted to see how it would have looked. You can delete it if you wish. But that does not mean I am ot proud I made it. I take pride in my work. Tannerv95 14:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) No it's okay, I know it's nice to see a template come to life and see that it actually works :3. But If you want me to delete it I'll do that if you wish, want me to delete all subpages you made? --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 14:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you delete the subpages instead? Thanks. I still want to work on the other template a little. Tannerv95 14:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Robinson R22 I saw your starting to fly R22's. After I quit law school to join the Navy, my best friend always took me flying in these helicopters. I eventually started flying Robinson R44's (which hold four people). I just can't wait until the Navy starts putting the R66 in production. Good luck on getting your license. It is a very rewarding experience. --Morgan84 21:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I have to wait another year before I can fly solo. The R66's are badass--Tannerv95 22:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: News Aside from the thing about TLF to PSP Platinum range (which has been added to the mainpage), the rest is merely speculation or something like that. Although one thing, Naughty dog wo't be at E3 as far known. They're not on the exhibitors list and there's nothing on their website either. Thanks for submitting news though! --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 13:48, June 8, 2010 (UTC) cool. I still have some hope about E3. Tannerv95 14:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) New Game!! Jak and Daxter are going to team up with Sly Cooper and Ratchet and Clank in a new Game called Heros on the Move!! I just watched the trailer at E3!!!! I saw it, watching the press conference. Amazingly awesome, but still... odd. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I am still hoping for an other announcement Tannerv95 19:46, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, you are one more edit away from making your 1000 edit here on this wiki! *cheers*. Happy 4th of July! --Morgan84 22:49, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Why thank you and Happy 4th to you as well. --Tannerv95 22:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) And you just made it. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 22:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Just about 62 more edits untill you overpass me. --Morgan84 23:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Well I actually passed you 300 edits ago. You have made 200 actual edits. I have made over 550. --Tannerv95 23:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC)